Come With Me
by Thekuroshitsujilover
Summary: I will give you the moon, the shining star- well, isn't that normal with lovers? But Light thinks shit. Because L literally flying to space is NOT normal at all... crack - ish kinda OOC LightxL LxLight


**Author's Note: I just gotta get this out of my head. Hope you enjoy this! xD**

"L."

"Yes Light-kun?"

"What are we doing in your personal space ship?" He was really, really, disturbed.

"Well of course we will need an aircraft especially constructed to fly through the Thermosphere to reach our destination in space." L just sighed.

"Why are we in space again?"

"Because Light-kun said he will be my boyfriend if I give him a star."

"You're _kidding_." Sweat beaded on his skin. Deductive reasoning didn't explain anything at all. Logic is out of hand.

"We are currently farther in space now, Light-kun. Please buckle your seatbelt." His pale face was tired as his half lidded eyes. The detective continued to nibble his thumb and seemed to ignore everything else as of the moment.

"Don't ignore me!" His fury caused no reaction towards the L. Light felt heat roll up his cheeks and turned beet red. Nothing made sense. Even Ryuk stopped eating his apples for good five minutes.

"I don't know how to kid, Light-kun. Have you ever seen me do so?" The raven teaser smirked.

"You are now! What do you think you're doing?! You are the first genius I've ever known who doesn't know the difference of a real statement and a joke!"

"Just as you said, Light-kun, I have no idea the difference of the two. That is why I also have no basis on how to even pull a prank or even simply kid."

"AARRGHHH! What the hell!? Bring us back on Earth right now!"

"You should've said that the moment we stepped on this plane." Being indifferent pissed the younger male more.

"I was unconscious because of the fucking drink that you gave me!" Light stood up just to be pulled back on his seat again by the belt he had completely forgotten that held him in place.

"I've got no choice." L gestured on Watari that silently watched our bickering. The old man motioned away and brought back a tray of strawberry delicacies son after.

"Ugh! I can't believe this. Nothing makes sense anymore!" Light brought his hands to mess up the perfect auburn hair. Watari agreed inwardly.

"Haven't I told you the reason, Light? And it does make sense."

"Which is..?"

"I love you."

"Shut up."

"I thought you liked the sound of that."

With that, Light sent deadly glares at L. He fisted the fabric of his jeans and tried to compose the rising temperature of his body regardless the low degrees on space.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…..I…I am your suspect. You hate me."

"I won't deny the fact that you are my mine suspect. But I never said I hated you. In truth, I liked you the first time I got a glimpse of you." L had already eaten half of the strawberry shortcake. He lifted his head to take a look at the expression of the younger while sipping at his hot tea. Watari stood there contemplating how he didn't figure out L's sexual preference since they've been together for almost forever. He sure was close to having high blood pressure.

"I don't understand. What did you like about me?" Light admits he didn't exactly hate the sudden confession. He gazed at the detective with hopeful honey eyes full of curiosity.

"All men are physical in first impression. When I saw you, I found you very attractive. When I witnessed how your intelligence can be up of equal in mine, and that innocence mixed with pride and unexplainable hypocrisy made you simply gorgeous inside out."

Light can't keep that little smile to himself.

L saw it. But before pushing further, he pointed out of the window that revealed clusters of lights. The moon was also present in sight, and the beauty of its radiance illuminated the humid place.

Light saw L grin lightly at the amazing view, and he felt a flush of light happiness wash over him. He thought that this chance of seeing the introverted male smile was once in a lifetime, or probably when they still have their bonds tied and not broken.

Both male savored the different gem lights, as they drew closer to a certain star. The star grew bigger and detailed, and its beauty was undeniable.

It was just plain white.

It glowed like nothing else would, and Light stared in widened eyes. Ryuk just stayed somewhere in the darkness, peeking now and then to see such star that he never knew existed during his time of existence. Watari was nowhere in sight.

"It….it's….Beautiful."

"It is."

"Where the hell did you get it?"

"China's government is currently running errands in space. They even found their own moon, and claimed it as their territory. Since I am the L, they can't discard my requests just like that, if they want to keep their country almost crime-free because of me. Well of course, that was sarcasm. I am simply in good terms with their president and he gave me their most treasured star, 'Ai de Xing Xing', to me. And as always, nothing is free."

"Y-you bought it?! What are you trying to say?! You spent hundreds billions or maybe a thousand billions if that even exists as an act of courtship to me?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"They wouldn't even discover it without my help. They also gave me 50% discount so don't worry."

"L-!"

"That is enough, Light-kun. I wouldn't want you to die because of a mere artery that exploded and cause internal bleeding." L chuckled lowly at Light's overly bewildered expression. Light's face can be compared to a tomato's and his whole body was vibrating vigorously. Watari wondered how he can do that.

"That star is called 'Tsuki'. Moon in Japanese." L started talking again when the jumpy genius finally calmed his nerves. His eyes were still saucers with shock, though.

"Why would you name a star after a moon?" His voice was hoarse and slightly shaky.

"Because I thought that it will go well 'Light'. 'Moon Light' star. It also reminds me of you." Light swore at how much his heart ached. He hates the heat. He hates Ryuk laughing above him. He hates L saying those sweet things. He hates everything.

L stopped sucking on the spoon with messy cream. He was silent for a moment until he decided to answer Light's confused and questioning looks. "Its glow stands out than the others. Closer to humanity, but so out of reach. Beautiful and mystic, but trapped in darkness without anything. You can stare at it the whole day like you've known it for as long as you remember, but when you get closer you feel so lost in it. It is like they are still a lot of things that are yet to be figured out. So...perfect."

L was in a daze, staring at the star with gentle eyes. Light saw him relaxed for the first time in his life, and he was not used to seeing L behind his stoic facade. Light, also, for some reason felt touched and the warmth lingered in every corner of his body. L described the star like he is summing up Light himself. The teen felt special on how high L taught of him, or rather how sincerely intoxicated he was with him. Light felt like he should be freaked out, but he can't bring himself to ignore the meanings between those lines. And though how cold the universe or this man that offers his heart from his frozen body, it still feels like he was heated inside by a flicker of desire.

Ryuk laughed at the mood Light is sending. Watari ignored the thoughts or anything related to homosexuality for awhile, because he knows he won't be as pure these coming days.

"It is yours."

"What?"

"I'm giving you the star now. So will you be my lover?" L tilted his head.

"Um...u-ugh...actually..."

That took the teen off guard. Light's heart clenched rather tightly he can't breathe for seconds, and he pondered on the best course of action and the right choice of words.

Ryuk laughed harder. Watari felt downright awkward.

"A-actually...you don't really have to go this far to get m-me...you know. I-I mean...I was kidding when I said that.."

"...we can't do anything about it then. I'm still giving it to you. But if you want something else, you can just tell me. Do you want me to give you a moon? A dozen of rare flowers? The biggest diamond? You will be disappointed though, it is not as big as you wi-"

"N-No! Do you think you can just really get me with those material things!? Do you think I will even want your money?!" It was now L's turn to be surprised. Light's aura burned with anger and a mix of lonely hate, and L could imagine tears prickling his eyes. L shadowed his face with his onyx hinges, headed towards Light patted his head.

"No, I don't think of you that way. It's just that...there is no other things I can give you. I'm far from being an ideal man. I'm not handsome, I don't have social life, I am empty, I have no happy memories to share. I-"

L was shut up when lips brushed on his. Light is kissing him. His fantasies came through. L can't believe it, he almost fell on his knees. Almost. Their tongues fought for domination which L won easily, and both covered each other with soft and caring caresses forsaken by society and influence. They broke the kiss to catch their breaths, and Light cupped the older's face close to his own in contentment. The stars were brightening the still dark room, and both drowned in the essence of romance. They have no idea if they will still be the same tomorrow, that is why they won't let this opportunity pass to tell each other their passion between. Today will never be the same tomorrow. It will be a memory.

"Thank you, L. But you can have me even without these things. You're special to me."

"Why did you even ask for it in the first place?"

"I don't know. I thought you were joking."

They smiled at each other for awhile, and they can feel the gravity lessening its hold. It didn't make any difference, since they were floating in cloud 9 since they've caught each other's arms.

"Oh, and Light-kun? The possibilities that you are Kira increased for a percent." L wore his devious smirk.

"Damn you L, damn you." Light shot a smile, and both rested comfortably on the elongated seat, the star staring back at them with wonder

"Whatever." Ryuk found this crazy little thing called 'love' entertaining.

Watari locked himself in the bathroom.

**Author's note: These are all part of my fantasies! The China government thing is not a fact...k? Pls. dont bombard me with hates! But just comment whether ya like it or not...so reviews maybe?**


End file.
